Chapter 14: All For Gallia (Pt.3)
Story Mission Briefing We have caught up to the Calamity Ravens led by Captain Dahau in the capital of Randgriz. To ensure the safety of the capital, protect the special object in area 4 for 6 turns. This battle concerns the fate of all Gallia, you must win at all costs. Strategy The enemy goes first. Now's a good time to return all your squad members to their best classes. Your leaders should be placed into area 4 to avoid any confusion, troops in Area 4 won't have any role other than interception. Deploy only your tank in area 1. Equip it with the best Flamethrower you have (鹵獲火炎機銃F3-1). Equip the ammo box for your tank to improve it's machinegun. Give one of your assaults the +10 anti-personnel trinket and the ZM-MPX. Give one of your other assaults the most accurate machine gun you have and the +20 anti-personnel damage trinket. Change two of your characters with the highest HP into gunners. Deploy them into the south slots of area 4. Give them any armor that you have. If you have the ZM-MG or the ZM-MGX, don't forget to use them. Place an engineer in 4H or 4I. Leave the last slot empty. You need 3 snipers at least. You may want to make Serge and Kurt assume two of the necessary sniper slots. Give Kurt the +20 (射撃) amulet and Serge the +10 (射撃) amulet. Equip them all with the Brondel-2. Give the Gallian-R to one of your master scouts. Mission Banter Kurt: You've come for the capital as I thought. Dahau: Hmm.. My entry should have been undetected by the Gallian armies. To think a fugitive squad would appear here, of all places. I have to say that was really unexpected. Dahau: Though, do you think with your petty numbers, you'd be able to protect Randgriz properly? Kurt: ... Kurt: The Calamity Raven are limited in their forces as well. Kurt: So long as this remains a covert operation for them, their objective will be to sneak into the capital.. Kurt: I'd like to believe Captain Dahau wouldn't start killing civilians indiscriminately. Kurt: Taking into account their goals it would be fair to assume they will be deployed around the main gates to take it down. Kurt: All squad members! We are focusing our efforts around the gate to defend it! Riela: But, if we do that the civilians will have no protection! Kurt: Imca, what do you think of the situation? Imca: If the man has not thrown away his dignity as a Darcsen, he would not do a thing to the civilians. Kurt: We are in agreement. I repeat your orders! Protect the gates as your top priority! Riela: Roger! Phase 1 #Move your tank towards the enemy northeast base using all your AP, stop to kill the two assaults behind sandbags. #Deploy your +20 damage assault and move it into the bushes east of the tank. Take out the scout in the bush. #Move your tank into the enemy base and take out the defender. Crush the sandbag then use your MG. #Move your assault into the base to capture it. Use your attack on the lancer above while near the tank. #Same action. Withdraw both your tank and assault. #Deploy your master scout with the Gallian-R into area 2, move west, but don't use the back pass. Kill the assault in front of your camp, then head for the west wall. Beware of mines hidden in the grass on the west wall. #Use your master scout to take the north base. Kill the defender using a grenade. #Bring in the assault with the ZM-MPX and take out the scout to your east. Use all your AP going towards the other base. #Repair the gate. Mission Banter Kurt: This is bad, the city gates are getting seriously damaged. Kurt: Everyone! Focus your attacks on the enemies attacking the gate! Kurt: The gate will fall if this goes on! Phase 2 #Take area 2 east with your assault. Withdraw. #Withdraw and deploy your master scout with the Gallian-R into area 4 southwest and move close to the enemy base below you. Force the assault to stand using a grenade. Move for the west base. #Use your scout to take west base, take out the assault at the same time, withdraw. #Deploy either Margit or Gloria in either base and fire at Dahau to force him to stand. Withdraw. #Use Serge from the other base to take out Dahau. Move Serge back to base and withdraw. #Deploy your +20 damage assault, take out the lancer below, then move north all the way. #Use your assault to take out the crouching lancer. #Repair the gate. #Deploy a sniper into area 3, shoot the assault here. Move north for the north base. #Same action, shoot the standing assault. Phase 3 #Take out both lancers in area 2. Leave Lydia alone. #Same action. Withdraw. #Take the north base in area 3. #Same action. #Deploy your master scout and take out the scout to the east. Go behind the truck and end turn. #Same action. Withdraw. Phase 4 #Move your master scout to take the southeast base. #Same action. #Bring your assault with the ZM-MPX in from the southeast base. Move behind the ace and kill it. Withdraw. #Deploy your tank into area 1, drive into the bushes to force the scout to stand. Ignore killing it, use your flamethrower on the eastern sniper. Then mark down the north scout with interception fire. #Bring an assault in from your area 1 base, kill the scout driven standing by your tank, go for the base using the east route. #Take the base. Face the scout. #Clear area 4 south of enemies. #Same action. #Use the rest of your CPs to take out all enemies in area 4. Phase 5 #Force withdraw your tank. #Move your tank into the newly reinforced scouts and assaults, use your flamethrower. #Same action. #Destroy Lydia. #Same action. #Same action. #Kill the remaining enemies. #Same action. Rewards *EXP 10000 *DCT 26000 *Ace Drop: ガットR (Gautt-R) Aftermath Dahau: Time's up.. The Gallian forces in the vicinity will reach any moment. Lydia: We're withdrawing now! Don't just stand there! Raven: Yes! Lydia: A great achievement slipped through our hands. Dahau: To have the capital fall now is being greedy.. I've accomplished the initial goal I set for myself. Lydia: My, you're being stubborn. Dahau: With this the Gallian forces would have no choice but to leave behind some of their forces to defend the place. Dahau: Reducing the number of forces they can muster at Naggiar is enough for me. Dahau: Besides, a single platoon wouldn't be able to hold Randgriz for long even if they took it. Lydia: Putting on a satisfied face even when he just lost a battle.. weird man! Lydia: You, you're not thinking of the Nameless now are you? Dahau: Hah.. It's the first time they've completely grasped what I'm thinking. Dahau: Though, having the blood inside of me so excited can be a problem as well. I'll restrain myself. Dahau: We'll meet at Naggiar, Kurt Irving. Riela: The Gallian army has arrived! We can relax now. Kurt: No, there's another side to their arrival. Riela: Eh...? Kurt: If the army had arrived later we could have gone after Calamity Raven. Riela: The Gallian army came in order to allow the Ravens to escape? Kurt: The timing is too perfect for it to be a coincidence. Kurt: To be able to have so much power over the armies.. The traitor within the Gallia military, could it be him? 3: We're not looking for a stay here, let's get out! Alfons: May we meet again, oh, beautiful Randgriz! Leila: Stop with your stupid theatricals and start running! You unfit man! Alfons: In this squad.. nobody is unfit, see? Isler: Why, the Nameless in Randgriz.. Isler: Stupid Calamity Ravens, all you need to do is focus on killing the Valkyrur! Isler: You get greedy, see what happens! Isler: And now I can't lay a hand on the people who defended the city! There are too many witnesses...! Isler: You've given me a great deal of trouble..! Dahau..! Girl: Thank you, soldiers! 21: Yo! I'm glad everyone's okay! Man: I've never seen your uniforms before. Giulio: We have our reasons, it's cooler than the ones the regulars wear don't you think? Man: I'm so glad my house isn't wrecked, my wife and kid are okay too. Thank you truly! Amy: That's great! Go spend more time with your family! Granny: How can I ever thank you enough.. 56: Thanks are unnecessary, live the life that you've been given back today. Granny: Yes..! Amy: Hey, don't you look happy? 56: Not really.. Officer: You people, do you know the soldiers in black uniforms? Soldier: No, we've never seen that sort of squad before. Soldier 2: That's the Nameless or whatever isn't it? The exiles. Officer: Yes, I've heard they are traitors and criminals but.. Soldier 2: Why would they be in the capital? Officer: Protecting the capital is a major achievement worthy of commendation. Why have a group of exiles come down to do it? What's going on here.. Riela: I'd like to be able to return to Randgriz again some day. Imca: It is not impossible. Kurt: Yes, we will return one day...! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions